Thanks for saving me
by Cherry scarlet
Summary: When Chrome gets tired of the kokuyo gang leaving her all the time, she decides to run out while they're gone. But a certain someone helps her realize that she can do much better.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like it! This is my first fanfiction

Summary: I've been thinking, ever since Mukuro-sama has his own body now he doesn't need me. Also M.M is back, that means the whole gang is back. And that's my que to leave.

...

Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, and M.M were all standing inside of the Kokuyo building. It was storming outside where nobody  
would be caught outside. ''Ughh i'm so bored we should go somewhere mukuro'' ken yelled. "But it's pouring rain" Chikusa said quietly. M.M walked over in front of the guys. What it's just a little rain! Who cares let's just get out of here! Mukuro smirked. Ah yes M.M your right it's a nice day to go outside today. Ken, Chikusa, M.M let's go out. "That's right Mukuro, i'm always right!" said M.M cheerfully.

They all started to walk out until the girl in the corner spoke up. Umm... is it umm... okay if i go to? Chrome shyly announced. They all looked at the shy girl. M.M was the first one to break the silence with a slap on Chromes' face. "You go with us!" yelled M.M. You are really annoying i hope you know that, oh and don't forget worthless. Of course you can't go with us!

Chrome sat down in her corner and put her head between her knees. "Chrome just stay here okay, you will only get in the way". Mukuro said and walked away while the others followed.

I was all alone again. Again I always wait for them to return. It's the same routine they do ever since they formed their gang again. I can't stand it anymore! I'm always tired of being left alone! Chrome ran out of the building in the pouring rain. Tears were streaming onto her cheeks that didn't stop. "Why do they leave me alone like that, am I really that annoying!" Chrome yelled loudly.

She kept running until she found out that her legs were giving out. She looked around and found out she was at the park. Chrome sat on a swing, she always wonder what it was like to sit in one. This was her first time, since her parents never took the time to bring her to the park. Chrome was crying even more for remembering her horrible childhood.

Chrome brought her hands to her face. Even though no one would be outside she still didn't like crying outside, and not in her usual corner. Her body was drenched in water but she did not care. The rain felt good to her numb body. But suddenly she didn't feel like the rain drops on her skin anymore. She put her hands down and look straight, it was still pouring rain. Confused she looked up and saw a black umbrella. She looked to her left and saw Yamamoto with a worried expression. "Chrome what are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chrome stared Into his eyes. That simple question he asked her wanted her to break into more tears."No I'm tired of crying!" She thought in her head. Yamamoto took a step closer to her and bent to her level.

"Hey Chrome are you crying!" Yamamoto said in a very concerning voice. He didn't notice this at first because he thought her face was just wet from the rain. But then he saw that sad look in her eyes which were red and puffy.

Chrome was really embarrassed, she didn't like anyone to see her cry. Chrome quickly rubbed her eyes with her arms, but it only made it worst. "I'm not crying" she said to prove she wasn't crying, but the sound of her cracking voice made it hard to believe.

Yamamoto knew that she was lying. It broke his heart when he saw her all alone in the rain looking sad. He knew he had to do something.

He grabbed her hand forcing her to stand up from he swing, his black umbrella covering both of them. "let's go chrome" Yamamoto said happily while walking away from the park with his hand intertwine with Chrome.

"Uhh rain-man where are we going?" Chrome puzzled. This was the opposite way of kokuyo land.

"Well we're going to my apartment of course!" He smiled at her. " I can't just leave you here in the rain to get sick." Chrome looked away from him. "Well I don't want to bother you or anything" she said shyly.

Well chrome it's kinda too late for that. We're almost at my apartment Yamamoto replied.

What did bother me was why you were alone and crying in the park, he thought to himself. His thought were interrupted by Chrome calling his name. "Yes Chrome what is it?" He asked. "Well umm... We're holding hands, Chrome blushed.

Yamamoto looked at his hand hat was hold Chromes fragile one. He blush that he forgot to let go of her hand when he helped her up the swing. He quickly took his hand away from hers. "Ah sorry about that Chrome" he said still blushing.

Chrome looked at her now empty hand. *sigh* I wish he didn't let go though thought Chrome. She looked up at Yamamoto's face, and saw his face was a bit red.

"Hey Rain-man are you getting sick?" "Your face is getting red" said a very concerning chrome. Yamamoto face turned even more red.

Hey look we're here! He shouted, he was very thankful that he didn't have to answer her question. He took his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. With chrome behind Yamamoto they both enter his apartment.


End file.
